Danganronpa: Blown Away
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a 15-year old ordinary boy, and is living an ordinary life, but then he meets a popular and beautiful fashion model, which he is slowly swayed and starts a relationship with her. However, he is soon embroiled in what appeared to be a murder case where either he or Enoshima is suspected of a murder.
1. Prologue

**Blown Away**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Blown Away**_ is owned by Breton Spencer and Robert C. Cooper

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fanfic. Once again an idea popped into my head and came up with a new story, in which the inspiration came after accidentally watching an 80's movie on the internet, which the title is **Silver Bullet**.

After watching the movie, curiosity caught me as I scanned the Wikipedia site to know about its lead actor, the late Corey Haim, and after reading the list of movies he starred in, one particular title caught my eye, which is the 1992 film, **Blown Away**.

After reading the plot synopsis, I became intrigued due to its genre as an erotic thriller, and after downloading and watching it, it inspired me to make a fanfic adaptation, and I immediately set off to cast the characters, which soon winds down to two:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Junko Enoshima

Given their backgrounds, it fits them perfectly and decided to try it out and see how readers and fans would like this fic, and hoped it would attract interest as I find the story interesting, and how it would pay off.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that countey is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country begannto change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mistly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage girl, aged 14, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi** , and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm goi g to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children in their preteens, one aged 12 and the rest are aged 11, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told thst she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- **Nagisa Shingetsu**

\- **Masaru Daimon**

\- **Kotoko Utsugi**

\- **Jetaro Kemuri**

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle proddings, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

Komaru proved to be quite popular with the youngsters as she was able to make them behave, and the youngsters are quite obedient despite being mischievous, as they were willing to behave as Komaru treated them kindly.

"We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

By then someone came down from the second floor, where a teenage boy, aged 16, is also heading to the living room to watch. He is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and he is the elder brother of Komaru, and there the five visitors greeted Makoto, which they bowed at him, and Makoto bowed in reply, and he told the four kids to behave themselves which they promised not to pull off another prank.

"We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

Nodding, Makoto lets the youngsters stay as he is getting ready to leave, in which Komaru asks her elder brother on where he is going, in which he says that he is going to report on his first day of work, as he landed a part-time job at a ranch at the outskirts of Tokyo, where he gets to work there as a props crew.

Komaru then asks why there of all places and why such a CHEAP job, which Makoto said that while it may look like a cheap job, but the pay is quite okay, as well as it is better than spending the summer holed up in his room, and he reasoned that at least he has something to do while summer vacation is currently up.

"Really, onii-chan...?

"Yeah, really."

"But the pay..."

"Though not much, it's quite okay."

"Still..."

"Don't worry, Komaru...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, onii-chan?"

"Yes."

After that, Makoto is ready to leave the house, telling Komaru not to venture out too far from thr house, which she assured to him that she will behave well while at the house. Likewise, Makoto told the four youngsters to behave themselves, which they promised that they will behave well while hanging out with Komaru.

"We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

After that, Makoto left as he is going to report on his first day of work, hoping to earn money to use while summer vacation is up.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the streets where Naegi is heading for the bus stop to wait for a bus to arrive so that he can catch a ride, and while heading there he passed by a magazine stand where a seller is selling newspapers and magazines, which he saw a lot of people flocking.

As Naegi approached the news stand, he saw the vendor counting money after selling most of his products, and as Naegi looks on, he saw that half of the newspapers are still stored, but saw one side that has less publications stored, and asked the vendor why is he happy when his newspaper stocks are still there, believing that no one seemed to be interested in reading newspapers.

But the vendor smiled and said that while he managed to sell half of his newspaper stocks, he said he is happy that his magazine stocks sold very fast, and that alone gives him lots of money to earn, and when Naegi checked the magazine, he is quite surprised, as it turns out to be a fashion magazine, where the front cover showed a pretty and sexy teenage girl, where he noted the appearance of that girl:

\- Having an hourglass figure

\- Well-endowed, especially on her upper body

\- Strawberry-blond hair in pigtails

\- Wearing a two-piece bikini

\- Cute face

Out of curiosity, Naegi checked the pages, where the girl on the cover of the magazine turns out to be a popular model, identified as **Junko Enoshima**. The vendor stated that ever since Enoshima graced the covers of every magazine several months ago, she became the talk of the town and attracted lots of attention, and earned lots of fans, girls and boys alike.

Moreover, he even heard tabloid rumors that even politicians tried to set a date to meet her, only to be turned down in a rather polite way. The vendor then told Naegi that he would be LUCKY if he were to meet Enoshima, believing that she digs boy who are of the same age as her, which Naegi laughed nervously and said he doubts it, given that she is a popular model and he is just an ordinary boy with nothing to show.

"You know, kid..."

"Huh?"

"You'd be LUCKY if a sexy babe like Enoshima meets a guy like you."

"Seriously...?"

"Who knows? While you can see the pics where she is with male celebrities and bachelor politicians...she hardly hang out with them. So i'm guessing that she digs ordinary boys. Seeing that you're good-looking and hardly any chauvinistic air, I'm guessing that you're a good boy, so there's a possibility that she might take interest in you..."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha...I doubt it, she's a popular celebrity...I'm just a plain boy..."

"You think that's the case, kid?"

"Huh?"

The vendor then chuckled, saying that who knows, predicting that Enoshima has quite a taste, as she is also approached by celebrities and male idols, but she seemed no to show interest in them, and tells Naegi that should Enoshima met him and showed interest, then that means she likes someone who could give her a private time, away from the public eye.

Naegi blushed at hearing this and said he doubt that would happen. The vendor snickered, as he began to admire the boy's simple but humble response.

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"Wh-what is it...?"

"You're not bad, kid."

"Huh?"

"You're so humble...and very simple. That may be your ticket in winning a girl's heart. I'm betting the Enoshima would take interest in you."

"Well...I doubt that...whoa!"

"What, kid?"

"The bus! It's going to leave! Hey, wait!"

After that, Naegi left the newsstand, as the vendor watched him leave, believing that a popular girl like Enoshima might get swooned by an ordinary boy, noting that despite his height and petite figure, Naegi might caught the model's eye.

-x-

Much later, Naegi is standing at the bus stop, having missed the last bus and had to wait, and is ready to fall in line when he came noticed someone who is sitting on a stool, a portable table set and a crystal ball on top, and the person, who appeared to be aged 20, sporting an afro-like hairstyle, blinked his eye as he sensed something from the passing boy. He is identified as **Yasuhiro Hagakure** , and he motions Naegi to come here and said that he predicted something from his crystal ball.

Naegi blinked his eyes as Hagakure rubbed the crystal ball as fortune teller stared intently on the object, where a minute later, he stared straight at Naegi and told him that from this point on, he will be embroiled in a rather WILD RIDE, getting into a relationship, but in the end he will gain an empty resolution, which Naegi blinked his eyes as he finds it quite…absurd, to say the least.

He could not believe what he just heard, feeling that he could not get into a relationship since he is not seeing any girl at the moment and that he himself is going to be busy, but Hagakure insisted that it is what he saw in his crystal ball and told Naegi that he should be careful, especially when he meets a girl out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I saw in my crystal ball, kid."

"..."

"You're about to get into a relationship...simple at first...but it's going to be a hrvk of a wild ride..."

"Come on..."

"But in the end...you'll get a hallow ending."

"..."

"Serious...I mean it, kid!"

The conversation is cut short upon seeing the bus arriving and passengers are going inside, and Naegi frantically ran towards the bus, fearing that he might miss it and Hagakure tried to call him back, saying that he has to pay for the fortune, but it is in vain as Naegi already boarded the bus and the vehicle left the bus stop and drove off.

Hagakure sighed, but still believed that what he told Naegi would become a reality and resumed his usual work as he entices passing pedestrians to try and see their fortunes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it served as an introductory part, and given the nature of this fic, this is an AU-type, since there is no Hope's Peak Academy involved here…and the Danganronpa characters shown here are portrayed as ordinary-type characters.

From **Danganronpa: Another Episode** (Komaru and the **Warriors of Hope** make an appearance, which the latter portraying the Naegi siblings' neighbors) to **Danganronpa The Animation** ( **Yasuhiro Hagakure** making a cameo), expect other characters from the Danganronpa series to either make a cameo or guest appearance in certain points of each upcoming chapters.

Naegi is shown to be the same as before (an ordinary 16-year old boy), and yet he is soon set to go into what Hagakure states as a WILD relationship, which he rejected. More on that in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Junko Enoshima debuts, and the FATEFUL MEETING between her and Naegi is about to be set…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	2. Fated Encounter

**Blown Away**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Blown Away**_ is owned by Breton Spencer and Robert C. Cooper

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story commences as Naegi is set to meet the secondary character of this fic, but first, more of his ordinary life being shown before the actual meeting…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2: Unmei no sōgū_**

An hour later, Makoto Naegi arrived at a resort somewhere within Tokyo, where he is going to report on his first day of work, and there he is surprised to see that it was a ranch, where it is full of horses and saw a lot of tourists flocking the area, where some wanted to ride a horse as well as to take pictures of the animals in question.

By then the ranch owner came and Naegi reported to work, where the ranch owner glanced at Naegi from head to toe, looking a bit skeptical at seeing his rather petite and short height, yet he felt that he would do given that he needed some help, and tells Naegi that he will start working immediately and will assign him on where he is going to be stationed.

"…"

"Sir…?"

"Fine."

"?"

"You would do. Starting today you'll work here."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Follow me…I'll show you around and where you'll be stationed…"

"Okay."

The owner of the ranch is also revealed to be the owner of the resort, and he led Naegi to where he is going to work, and as the owner leads Naegi, some showed up and is quite surprised to see someone, who appeared to know Naegi, much to the owner's slight surprise, seeing the two persons talked to each other as if they are familiar with one another.

Naegi himself is equally surprised upon seeing the person in front of him as he did not expect to see him here, and was also astounded to discover that he also work here at the resort. It turns out that the person, identified as **Yasuke Matsuda** , is Naegi's half-cousin (who is a year older), and was working here for the past five months, as well as he and Naegi got along well ever since they were introduced as half-cousins a few years ago at a family gathering.

"Whoa. Never thought I'd see you here, Mak."

"Yasuke-san…"

"So…what bring you here?"

"What about you?"

"I work here, shorty."

"Seriously?"

"Are you blind, Mak?"

"Hey! I'm not! And I came here because of the job offer!"

The owner watches on seeing the cousins interact, and decided to tell Matsuda to show Naegi around and assign him on what to do while working here, which Matsuda nodded and said that he will make sure that Naegi will be a big help within the ranch and the resort.

The owner nodded and tells Matsuda to get to work immediately.

"Okay, I leave the kid to you."

"You can count on me, boss."

"Good."

"And see to it that the kid won't get into any trouble."

"Right."

"Okay, get going and show him where he will work."

"Got it."

"…"

After that, Matsuda led Naegi around the ranch and taught him on what to do and where he should start and where he is stationed. Much to Matsuda's relief, Naegi got the gist and learned the ropes and showed promise as he contributed to helping around the ranch and for the whole week, Naegi did well, and the owner is quite pleased with Naegi's performance.

On the second week of work, Matsuda began teaching Naegi on handling horses that are being sent to its stable, when to bring them out and how to feed them, as well as how to calm them down when agitated, which showed that Naegi had a bit of trouble when a horse resisted as Naegi tried to tame it, and Matsuda laughed a bit as Naegi almost got kicked.

Of course, Naegi did not take it too well and berated Matsuda for laughing about instead of helping him calm the horse, but Matsuda told his half-cousin that this is part of the learning process, and even bragged that he was able to tame four horses in less than one week, which Naegi scoffed in denial, believing that Matsuda is kidding around.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Come on, Yasuke-san! There is no way that you…"

"I just did."

"Seriously…"

"If you want, Mak…I can show you my secret…"

"No thanks."

"Ha-ha…"

It took Naegi 20 minutes to calm an agitated horse down and managed to calm the animal, and as he sighed in relief, another horse came and lowered its head, its nose and snout rubbed Naegi's crotch, causing the 15-year old boy to shriek and back away in shock, not expecting something like this to happen out of the blue.

Matsuda saw it and had a laugh of his life, telling Naegi that he just LOST HIS VIRGINITY, which an embarrassed Naegi rebutted, blushing in shame and did not take the joke so well.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"…"

"That horse just kiss your PEE-PEE!"

"…"

"You've been DEFLOWERED…"

"Yasuke-san!"

"What? It's true…"

"That's not funny!"

By then another horse came and stood behind Naegi, rubbing its nose and snout on his buttocks which made the boy shriek in surprise, only to be embarrassed at finding out who did it, and became more annoyed as Matsuda laughed harder, telling his younger half-cousin that he is starting to become a HORSE MAGNET.

"Looks like the horses liked you!"

"…"

"I think the mating season has commenced…"

"Yasuke-san!"

"What?"

"You're pissing me off!"

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Yasuke-san!"

The two cousins exchanged verbal barbs, which was comical in nature, but then the ranch and resort owner came and tells Matsuda and Naegi to stop wasting time and get back to work, reasoning that the ranch must be presentable, due to a VERY IMPORTANT client is set to do business here that is set to take place next week, which Matsuda and Naegi said that they will get to work.

The ranch owner nodded and said that if next week's event goes well, the two teens will get bonus if they performed well in their work.

"A bonus…?"

"Really?"

"Well, it depends on how well you two perform…"

"Count me in!"

"I'll work hard!"

"Good. Then you better get to work."

"Okay!"

"Right!"

"…"

-x-

Five days later, Naegi is working at the ranch diligently and was able to cope, as well as managing to tame the horses whenever he needs to send them back or fetch them at the stable, and so far things were okay and was able to do other tasks at hand, which somewhat impresses the ranch owner and started to assign Naegi to do some other tasks, which he did well enough.

Matsuda was able to observe Naegi and is quite impressed that his half-cousin was able to adjust well despite the rather demanding workload placed on the younger boy, and during break, he used a radio (which was owned by the ranch owner and was given another to Naegi) to contact his younger half-cousin to relay messages and such, and there he used the radio to have a conversation, praising him for being able to cope well in working on the ranch.

"So, Makoto…coping well?"

"Yeah. Doing well."

"Good to hear. It's not going to be easy for you."

"I'll be fine, Yasuke-san."

"That's a relief. Before you came a few workers quit due to getting pissed a the horses. You, on the other hand, managed to get along well with the horses."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Not really…"

Despite laughing a bit, Naegi was humble and said that he had to adjust or otherwise he would not last here as he barely started, which Matsuda said that to Naegi that he was already on his third week of working here and so far he is doing well enough.

As Naegi sighed a bit, he noticed that a group of people are heading for the ranch, and he told Matsuda that he is getting to work, and Matsuda said that this is what the ranch owner meant about some VIP, and he tells Naegi to make a good work and not tick off the clients and the ranch owner, which Naegi assured that he will do a good work and not let the ranch owner down.

"Okay, Mak…this is the big test."

"…"

"The matter of life and death…"

"Don't exaggerate…"

"Think you're up to the task?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

After that, Naegi head for the ranch area as a group of people are assembling, where he noticed that several photographers are there, brandishing their cameras, and as he approached them, he asked if they need anything, and there another person showed up, where he identified himself as a talent manager and tells the younger boy that they are going to do a photo shoot which involves a popular fashion model.

Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing this and asked if the ranch owner is aware of this, which the talent manager said that the ranch owner is aware and gave his permission after paying the fee, and also said that the ranch they are currently in will be featured in the upcoming issue of one of Japan's popular fashion magazine.

"Yup, the ranch owner agreed…since it will appear in the upcoming issue of the magazine."

"…"

"And if the ranch is shown on the pages…it'll attract people."

"Oh…"

"Think of it as tourism promoting and stuff."

"Yeah…you have a point. Still…let me get confirmation first."

"Fine."

"Hold on a minute…"

While surprised, Naegi nevertheless used the radio to contact the ranch owner and asked for confirmation, which the ranch owner confirmed it and tells Naegi to make sure that the horses that are to be used in the photo shoot would not harm any of the clients, and tells the boy that he will be responsible if anything untoward happen, which the young boy said that he will see to it that the horses will behave and not cause any incident during the photo shoot.

"…so make sure that there won't be any trouble…"

"You can count on me, sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Fine. Better get to work."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

After that, Naegi tells the talent manager that everything is above board and began to bring out a horse which the photographers said that the horse is the perfect choice, and there someone came and is dressed in a white dress-like blouse that seemed to fit in taking a picture while riding a horse. Naegi blinked his eyes at seeing someone, which was a teenage girl.

His eyes widened at seeing her, as she was not only beautiful, but also cute and sexy. She has an hourglass figure, her hair tied in twin pigtails, her skin was creamy and her curves are so sexy to look. There the talent manager told Naegi that the girl who arrived is the fashion model, and revealed to him that she is one of Tokyo's, if not Japan's, most popular and charismatic fashion diva who has a huge followers and fans, **Junko Enoshima**.

Naegi stared at her for a few seconds before he shook his head as he prepared the horse that will be used for the photo shoot. As Naegi gets to work, Enoshima sneaked a glance at him, as she finds him quite odd, yet she noted that he looked kind of cute, but then she focused her mind on work and Enoshima tells her manager that she is ready, and he told his talent that everything will be ready and predicted that the upcoming issue of the fashion magazine will no doubt be a hit to all fashion fans and fangirls alike.

"Okay, Junko. Are you ready?"

"Yup…as always."

"Just be careful…you are about to sit on top of a horse."

"No problem. I can handle it."

"Really?"

"You can count on me…the Super Fashion Diva herself!"

"Good."

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the story makes up for it, in which a pair of Danganronpa characters appeared…in differing roles.

Yasuke Matsuda, who appeared in _**Danganronpa Zero**_ , is portrayed as Naegi's older half-cousin, who appeared to be in good terms with our main character. Well while they never directly met in the novel, this fic is AU thus their roles are different here.

Enoshima also appeared here, and retained her role as a fashion diva, but has yet to meet Naegi. This is where their encounter would take places and why they are FATED to meet…

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

Naegi and Enoshima finally meet…

Will attractions be formed…?

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	3. Fated Meeting

**Danganronpa: Blown Away**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Blown Away**_ is owned by BVrenton Spencer and Robert C. Cooper

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Enoshima are about to cross path, and find out how this would set things up for a possible romance and a further trip to…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ ** _Unmei no kaigi_**

The ranch became quite busy as some of its staff are accommodating the production crew as popular fashion model Junko Enoshima will be having a photo shoot here, and while things are doing well, some of the ranch helpers couldn't help but approach Enoshima and asked for her autograph, saying that they are fans of her, admitting that they admire her the best.

Enoshima smiled and thanked them for the compliments and as promised, signed and autograph for them, which the ranch staff thanked her.

"Wow…"

"Enoshima's autograph…"

"Cool…"

"Now I can brag to my friends…"

"I finally nailed it…"

"I'm so blessed…"

"My life is complete…"

"Yay…"

Naegi sweat-dropped at seeing the ranch staff acting giddy at getting their autograph, and wondered if Enoshima is really that popular, in which Matsuda said that despite being 16, she made it big in such a short time, having received endorsements from several brands, from clothing line to sports products and beauty companies…as well as lingerie wears.

Naegi stared in surprise at hearing that Enoshima is a year older than him, as he believed that she is younger than him, which Matsuda snickered and said to Naegi that he might one day get into some girl trouble, stating that he failed to notice that she is three inches taller than Naegi.

Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing this and asked Yasuke if he is serious about what he just said.

"You mean…"

"Yup."

"She's…5'7 in height…?"

"Come on, Makoto…couldn't you tell after seeing her?"

"…"

"The height doesn't matter…"

"Well…"

"If you approach her and show your stuff…she might even…"

By then the ranch manager came and told the two boys to quit chatting so leisurely and get to work, which the two nodded as they went to work as they accommodate the photo shooting crew while assisting the other ranch workers in order to make the visitors feel at home.

As Enoshima is being attended by her assistants in the make-up crew, she seemed to take notice of Naegi, as she finds him quite…ordinary…but cute-looking. Her eyes gaze at Naegi from head to toe, and though he looked quite petite in figure, he is nevertheless good-looking, despite being quite shorter than her.

She seemed to have taken a liking to the boy and wondered if there is a chance that she could approach and ask for his name and contact number. By then the studio manager spoke to Enoshima and said that the photo shoot will commence shortly, and asked her if she is ready in riding on a horse, which she smiled and said she is ready as ever.

The studio manager nodded and said that he would make sure that the shoot will go smoothly without trouble, which she thanked him for the concern.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes. Leave it to us, enoshima."

"I appreciate it."

"It's nothing."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

"That's the spirit, Enoshima."

"…"

After that, the ranch assistants went on to assist in helping Enoshima mount on a horse, and there Naegi saw Enoshima up close, seeing how beautiful and sexy she is, as she is wearing a cardigan blouse and a mini-skirt along with boots, as there he blushed upon seeing some of her upper thigh, and accidentally caught a glimpse of her panties, which was strawberry-blond in color.

Matsuda snickered a bit and whispered to Naegi, urging him to be careful in not being caught or else he would get into trouble for being a peeping tom, which Naegi blushed deeper and said it was accidental and did not do that on purpose.

"Be more discreet, Makoto."

"Huh?"

"You might get into trouble for peeking under a skirt…"

"I-it was accidental?"

"Really…?"

"Really."

"Okay. So then…what's the color?"

"Yasuke!"

Yasuke snickered a bit and said that this might be a good moment for Naegi to approach Enoshima and ask for her number so he can call her and set up a date, but Naegi said he is unsure given her status and that he is just a plain boy with nothing worth mentioning, and he believe that Enoshima would prefer celebrities and sports personalities.

But he is told by Yasuke that what if Enoshima wanted to get to know about Naegi, which the plain boy stared in surprise at hearing such a scenario and asked if he is serious about what he said, as he felt that kind of scenario is next to impossible.

Yasuke said that is possible and reasoned that who knows, if she finds herself interested in Naegi, then it's all set.

"Grow some balls, Makoto."

"Huh?"

"What if she lay her eyes on you?"

"And how would you know that…?"

"I caught a glimpse of her eyeing you a minute ago."

"?!"

"It's a sign that she has taken notice of you."

"Seriously?"

By then the magazine photographers came and took their positions as they are ready to take pictures of Enoshima while riding on a horse, which will be featured in various fashion magazines, as well as various sports magazines.

There the studio manager asked Enoshima if she is ready, which she smiled and said that she is, saying she is all set and ready. The studio manager nodded and tells the photographers to be ready as he will give the signal on when to use the cameras, and the photographers said they are ready to shoot the cameras.

"Sure, sir!"

"We're ready!"

"Cameras loaded and waiting for your word!"

"Just say the word and we're on it!"

"Picture time will commence, sir!"

"Let us know when to snap the chap!"

"We're expert photographers!"

"Right on!"

By then the studio manager gives the signal, and tells Enoshima what to do as the cameras began to flash as the photo shoot commences as the photographers began take pictures as the manager gave Enoshima some instructions.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

The photo shoot took about three minutes and everything went well, and after a short break, the next photo shoot commences and there the manager tells Enoshima what to do next as the photographers began another set of picture-taking.

photoshoot commences as the photographer began to give Enoshima some instructions.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As the photo shoot is in session, magazine editor is pleased with the turn of events and is expecting that the upcoming issue would sell a lot, and as Yasuke watches the photo shoot, Naegi noticed something as the horse's expression showed that he is slowly getting agitated, and he tells Yasuke what he noticed, and there Yasuke saw that Naegi is right.

Yasuke then approached the magazine editor and told him about it, and as he is about to respond, the horse began to move a bit, threatening to go wild, and the studio manager tells Enoshima to stay calm and hold onto the ropes.

Enoshima nodded as she held the ropes while staying calm, and by then Naegi approached the bewildered horse and uses subtle means to calm the horse down.

"Whoa…whoa…"

"…"

"Easy…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"Everything will be okay…just calm down…"

"…"

As everyone watched in suspense, Naegi continued to use subtle means to calm the horse down, and soon it worked as the horse slowly became less agitated and eventually calmed down, and to everyone's surprises, the horse's head went lower, rubbing its nose onto Naegi's crotch, which earned laughter from Yasuke and as the production crew checked on Enoshima, she assured to them that she is okay and intact.

As the horse was taken away, the magazine editor and studio manager approached and thanked Naegi for his help, which he said that it is nothing and was taken aback when the magazine editor offered Naegi a free 6-month subscription of fashion magazines that features Enoshima, and the boy was flustered as he is unsure whether to accept or politely turn down the offer.

"Eh?"

"That's right…a six-month subscription of my fashion magazines…featuring Junko Enoshima."

"Um…"

"Don't worry…as a token of appreciation…it'll be on me…for six months…"

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't be shy, kid…"

"Is sit really okay…?"

"Of course it is."

Soon Enoshima approached Naegi and thanked him for his help, which the boy became quite shy and said it is nothing, and while no one is looking, Enoshima tells him that she wanted to get to know more about him and asked if she could get his name and contact number, and Naegi blushed as what Yasuke said is true, that Enoshima wants to befriend him.

He took up the courage and gave her his name and contact number, and in return, Enoshima gave him her contact number, saying that he should expect her call soon.

"Hmm…"

"…"

"Makoto Naegi…is it…?"

"Yes…"

"Good."

"?"

"Expect me to call you soon. We might go out for a few drinks and stuff."

"R-really…?"

After that Enoshima left as she attended to the modeling crew and the others, while Yasuke playfully nudged his elbow and told Naegi that his road to romance is about to set in, and tells him to prepare himself as he is about to get a celebrity girlfriend, which made Naegi blush deeper and told his elder half-cousin to knock it off.

"Looks like you nailed it, Makoto."

"Uh…"

"You nailed a potential girlfriend…"

"That's not…"

"When we get home…I'll let you watch my porn collection…that way you'll learn all the positions of love-making…"

"What?"

"Man on top, woman on top…side by side…69…"

"Will you knock it off?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the photo shoot went well until a horse threatens to ruin it, until Naegi managed to calm it down and saved Enoshima. There she got his contact number and intend to call him and set up a date, much to his surprise.

Naegi's road to romance is about to commence, and little does he know that it's not going to be an ORDINARY one at that.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Enoshima and Naegi meet up and struck a friendship, which will soon hasten into romance..

Matsuda gives Naegi some advice on how to handle girls like Enoshima given her status as a supermodel and having such extravagant tastes…

See you in October...

Reviews are welcomed, but needed...


End file.
